Angel
by EraseAlpha
Summary: A battle leaves Nami in a state of near-death.And now Sanji has to deal with it.SXN,Oneshot


It was...It was more than a fight. It was a war. Between the Straw hats and the Marines. Nine pirates versus five-hundred trained agents. But,of course,the pirates were victorious. At a cost. Out of the nine members of the pirate gang,eight left relatively okay. Only one was at the verge of death. Surprisingly,it wasn't the weakest member. The sharpshoot stayed far from the conflict,aiming and firing. And no,it wasn't the strong either. It was someone who most of the time went by unnoticed. No inhuman strength. No Demon Fruit powers. Just thieving and map making skills. Oh,and she could predict the weather too. Not to mentioned the ship would never survive without a navigator. But,none of that mattered now. Because she was dying. Her life was quickly fading away and not even the ship's tiny reindeer doctor could do anything about it. They just had to see if she could make it.

Though there was very little possibility of that happening. Almost no one believed she could even survive the night. As it would happen on a small crew,everyone was stricken by the possible loss. But one of them believed. One of them was dying with her. One of them hadn't left the room where she was. One of them was kneeling by her bedside,crying heavily.

The so-called ero-cook was the one. He looked at her serene face and sniffed loudly.

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. When...I...I didn't believe in love. Not until some moron destroyed half the ship I worked at and I met an angel. That's when I started believing. But I continued to be an idiot. No wonder you never wanted to go out with me. I complimented everything about you and when you looked away I was already saying the same shit to a different girl.I couldn't help it. The difference is that every time I said I loved you I meant it. It wasn't just some stupid words said to try to get you in bed. I swear,please believe me."

He sighed slightly and dropped his head. He began singing in a quiet voice.

_You're like the sea breeze_

_My feelings,I cannot hide_

_My angel,please,_

_Stay by my side_

"Sanji..."

He looked up startled. Nami was looking at him.

"N-Nami..."  
He gulped and smiled slightly.

"How much of what I just said did you hear?"

"Everything from "I'm sorry" to that song. It's a really pretty song,by the way."

"I...I...How are you?"

"Dying,obviously. Sanji,right now,all I want to know,is if you meant all you said."  
"Of course."

He smiled widely.

"I could never lie to you,Nami-san."

She smiled back and looked up.

"Sanji..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"It really hurts..."

"Well,those wounds-"  
"Not that. Knowing your feelings right before I die. It's worst than any physical pain I could ever feel..."  
"...Nami..."

"Just so you know..."  
She laughed slightly.  
"I love you too. I always loved you. Yet,every time I felt ready to confess my feelings,I caught you flirting with another girl. And I lost my courage."

Sanji was trying to hold back tears.

"I...I..."  
"Can you stay with me?Can you stay her and hold my hand?I don't..."

tears started falling down her face.

"I don't want to die alone."

Sanji couldn't fight his emotions anymore. He began crying as well.

"O-of course..."

He gently grabbed her hand.

"Uh,Nami...In the remote possibly you don't die...Will you marry me?"  
"Yeah,sure,why not?"

Both of them laughed.

-

Call it what you want. A miracle,maybe. Though it's probably not the best choice of words. I'd call it a statical favoring. Probably not what we're looking for either. Maybe there's a word in another language to describe it. Dunno. Thing is,seven days after a war there was a marriage. Between two pirates. Of course,the priest didn't know that. Well,he didn't until the Marines forced their way into the church and showed him the wanted posters. Well,that was a good two hours after the marriage ended. By then,the Straw hats were already sailing the sea,searching for adventure.

Nami checked the log pose and turned around. Only to get embraced by a certain blond cook.

"I love you angel."

She smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too.

Whoa,that started kinda emo. Anyway,OP and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda but the song _Angel _belongs to me and my band.


End file.
